Pros and Cons
by ever6
Summary: Ryan & Seth discuss Seth's women. Short fic.


A/N - I'm still trying to help Seth. [whisper] Dude. Pick Summer.[/whisper]  
  
~Pros and Cons~  
  
"Seth, she likes comic books."  
  
"I know this! I've had hours and hours of conversations about comics with her!" Seth glared at Ryan in frustration.  
  
"She likes sailing."  
  
"Again with the knowing, dude! I'm really not feeling any helpful vibes flowing from your direction at this moment in time. Why are you trying to change my mind?" His raised voice echoed in the pool house.  
  
Ryan shook his head quickly. "I'm not. I'm just highlighting all the things the two of you have in common. Plus Anna's always been NICE to you. What do you and Summer have in common?"  
  
"An ability to giggle while macking? And we both really like that one mini- skirt she wears."  
  
"Seth. Be serious." Ryan gave him the "head tilted exasperated" look.  
  
"All right. I'll admit that Summer has been serial killer-ish towards me in the past. But you didn't see her today. She admitted that she likes me. And then demonstrated her devotion with the shoving of yours truly up against the wall and onto the bed. And other stuff."  
  
Ryan held up a hand. "I don't need to know details."  
  
Seth threw his legs over the side of the chair. "I wasn't! But here's a question for you. What, exactly, do you and Marissa have in common? The two of you are like night and day, with you obviously being night, and her the day because -"  
  
"Seth." Ryan looked out the window at the pool. "We have a lot in common. We - Well, we - All right. Point taken."  
  
"Summer and I, we'd be good together."  
  
Ryan fell back onto the bed. "How do you figure?"  
  
"Being with me would soften some of her hard lines. Being with her would sharpen some of my edges. You know what I mean?"  
  
Ryan looked sideways at him. "You mean you'd be more confident and she'd be less of a bitch?"  
  
"Well, Ryan, if you must phrase it that way, then yes." Seth got up and sat on the floor, using Ryan's bed as a backrest.  
  
"So you don't like Anna?"  
  
"Dude. Really. I do like Anna. I went from Summer to Anna back to your bed with Summer back to my bed with Anna. Obviously I like her."  
  
Ryan grinned. "You made me proud today, man." He shook his head slowly. "I'm feelin' it right here." He brought a fist to his chest.  
  
Seth leaned to one side and rubbed his ass. "And I'm feelin' it right here. You would not believe the bruise I have."  
  
Ryan's eyes got wide.  
  
"No, man. Not like that. I uh, might of made an ungraceful exit from the bed." He looked down at the floor. "Twice."  
  
Ryan did his best not to smile or laugh, in the end managing to camouflage his snort of laughter in a cough and clearing of the throat. "Yeah. So Seth. For some reason you hooked up with both of them today, and you like both of them, so why are you leaning towards Summer now?"  
  
Seth turned to look at him. "You really want to hear this?"  
  
Ryan nodded once. "I can handle sappy. But no details of the action."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I think my very public outing as a two-timing ass has sent me straight down the 'never kiss and tell' path." Seth turned back around. "I spent six years waiting and hoping for today to happen. And when it did finally happen, it was light years better than I ever fantasized. I kept stopping to look at her to make sure she was real, cause it felt like I was dreaming. Ryan, she was all over me, and laughing and having fun and looking at me with this - I don't know what kind of expression in her eyes, all I know is no one's ever looked at me like that before and I felt it all the way down to my socks." He turned back around to look at Ryan. "You know?"  
  
He nodded at Seth. "So how was it with Anna?"  
  
"It was awesome. Exciting and different and hot but-"  
  
Ryan said it with him. "She's not Summer."  
  
"Exactly." Seth moved back to the chair.  
  
"Ok. I get it. I'm behind your decision." Ryan yawned and sat up to take his shirt off. "Now I need to get some sleep. It's been a long day."  
  
"Dude! You can't sleep! Now we have to figure out how to get Summer to speak to me again!"  
  
Ryan fell back on the bed with a groan, throwing an arm over his eyes. "In the morning, Seth. It can wait till morning. I can only deal with one train wreck at a time."  
  
"Right. Yeah. I'm wiped out too. You think Marissa will talk to her for me?"  
  
"Seth. In. The. Morning."  
  
"Got it. Morning. How early do you think I should call Marissa?"  
  
Ryan pulled his arm from over eyes and glared at Seth.  
  
"Leaving. Right now. Night, man. Thanks."  
  
"Night Seth. Anytime. Except now."  
  
~Fini~ 


End file.
